


Attack On Titan Headcanons and Oneshots

by sizzle_beans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzle_beans/pseuds/sizzle_beans
Summary: This is just some AOT headcanons and oneshots that I have random motivation to write. I'll try to update this as much as I can. The chracters are currently:Erwin SmithLevi AckermanMike ZachariasEren YeagerArmin ArlertReiner BraunBertholdt HooverJean KirsteinMarco BodtIf anyone wants me to add other characters, I will. I'll also be taking requests.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	1. General Information

Hey, I feel like I should have made this when I started this book, sorry about that. I've decided to make some guidelines because of some of the requests that I've been getting. It's mostly stuff that I'm uncomfy writing about. But still I feel bad having to turn people down. My intent isn't to shame anyone, it's just stuff that I personally don't feel like I could write. I also wanted to add that any oneshots I'll be making will be posted separately, but requests will still be here. 

What I Will Do: 

Fluff 

Angst 

AUs (sometimes) 

Stuff leading up to smut 

What I Won't Do:

Smut (for now) 

Any aged down/parental role 

Rape/non con

Character x reader x character 

Character x character 

Certain kinks I'll specify if asked

Omegaverse stuff

Thanks for understanding and happy reading! (;


	2. Musicals

Erwin  
\- Okay, let me start this out by saying that Erwin’s voice is BEAUTIFUL.  
\- It’s really rich and deep and just amazing.  
\- He’s drawn more towards the dramatic and the classic stuff.  
\- Like, absolutely LOVES the oldies.  
\- Carousel and Annie Get Your Gun are his favorites.  
\- You two have definitely sung “Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better” multiple times.  
\- I’d say an outlier musical for him would definitely be Jekyll and Hyde:The Gothic Musical Thriller.  
\- NONE OF THAT DAVID HASSELHOFF SHIT!!!!!  
\- I picture Erwin’s voice sounding a lot like Anthony Warlow.  
-He identifies with Jekyll, for obvious reasons.  
\- Often finds himself humming “I Need to Know” or “No One Must Ever Know”  
\- When he proposed (or just felt like professing his love, you pick) you two sang “Take Me As I Am.”  
\- Overall, good taste

Levi  
\- Pretends to not like musicals. He says that they’re too loud and upbeat  
\- Then, you introduced him to the world of sad musicals.  
\- He quickly got attached to Les Mis and Miss Saigon.  
\- Says he doesn’t care but oh boy does he  
\- He discovered that one really good recording of Miss Saigon and you found him watching the finale, a single tear running down his face.  
-When he’s cooking, or working, or just sitting with you, he’ll hum different songs. This depends on the mood.  
\- “Why God, Why?”, “Do You Hear The People Sing?”, and “Red and Black” are his go to picks  
\- One time, while the two of you were lying in bed, he started humming Chris’s part of “Last Night of the World.” He looked down at you then. “You waiting for a formal invitation?”  
\- After that, you two often hummed things together. Not really singing, that’s a little too much for Levi, but definitely humming.

Mike  
\- Mike is a good mix of classics and modern musical taste.  
\- He has a singing voice a little like Erwin, but deeper and a little softer.  
\- This goes well with his favorites  
\- Loves West Side Story  
\- Has, on more than one occasion, swooped you into his arms and spun you around while softly singing “Maria.”  
\- Also Oklahoma  
\- Dear Evan Hansen is another one of his favorites.  
\- LOVES “Sincerely Me.”  
\- For some reason Jared Kleinman is his favorite.

Eren  
\- If anyone were to ask Eren about musicals, he would say that he hates them.  
\- That is, everyone except for you.  
\- You persuaded him to listen to Be More Chill and he never looked back.  
\- You have definitely heard him singing tunes in the shower  
\- Guilty pleasure musicals for him Anastasia and Waitress  
\- You have heard sniffling over both, which made you giggle and give him a hug.  
\- Will sing “Journey to the Past and “More Than Survive” loudly and off-key  
\- Has definitely tried to do all of the voices for the ladder song.  
\- Overall, secret theater nerd

Armin  
\- This boy  
\- He’s the one who introduced you to musicals.  
\- He loves how much he got you into them  
\- Overall, pretty good taste in shows  
\- Loves the old and the new stuff.  
\- He is a HUGE fan of Andrew Lloyd Webber stuff  
\- Phantom is by far his favorite, but he also likes Cats and Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.  
\- Sings with the songs when he’s doing chores or working.  
\- Has and will continue to randomly pull you into singing the couples songs  
\- “All I Ask of You” has been covered multiple times.  
\- He also gets emotional at all of the sad scenes. Always sheds a tear at “Memories” and the last 15 minutes of Phantom  
\- Precious boy with precious taste

Reiner  
\- He was never super into musicals until you.  
\- He quickly fell in love with the comedies.  
\- Loved the somewhat raunchy ones, like Beetlejuice and Avenue Q.  
\- Reiner will do this thing where he just looks in your eyes, and’ll just start saying the lines of a song. Not singing, just saying it, and it’ll send you laughing.  
\- Definitely has added some of these songs into his workout playlist, but he’ll never admit to it.


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little one, but I have more along the way! Also I added Bertholdt, Jean, and Marco

Erwin 

For you: Dear 

For him: Dearest and Eyebrows

Levi 

For you: Brat and Love 

For him: Shorty (tread lightly with this one), also Love

  
  


Mike 

For you: Sweetheart and Sweet Girl

For him: Honey 

  
  


Eren 

For you: Babe 

For him: Titan Boy, also Babe

  
  


Armin 

For you: Shortened version of your name and Darling

For him: Dearest

Reiner 

For you: Babe

For him: Handsome and Strong Guy

  
  


Bertholdt

For you: Not one for nicknames

For him: Tall Guy, Bertie, and Bertl 

Jean

For you: Baby 

For him: Horseface (also tread lightly), Babe

Marco

For you: Lovely, 

For him: Darling, Cutie


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but I cracked out this headcanon rather quickly and it's only been loosely edited.

Erwin 

Erwin has two different styles of kissing you. When you’re public, he’ll place a gentle kiss on your hand or cheek. The most he’ll ever do is peck your lips before an expedition. Erwin is the Commander of the Survey Corps, he has an image to maintain. But, this is a different story in private. Kisses without company are very passionate. This man doesn’t half ass anything. He loves to press you against him, one hand in your hair and the other gripping your hip. Something he loves is when you nip at his bottom lip. It drives him mad. Also an advocate for jawline kisses. 

Levi 

NOT at all a pda person at all, let’s just clear that up. Behind closed doors, though, he’s a different person. It seems like Levi can’t get enough of you. The kind of can’t get enough where he’ll pull you in for a kiss at any given moment, The kiss turns hungry, all teeth and tongue. And then he pulls away, leaving you breathless with a small chuckle. It infuriates you but you also wouldn’t have it any other way. But, when he’s being serious, Levi is very caring. He’s still rough, yes, but also clingy. Loves to slide you on his lap or vice versa, he really doesn’t mind. He’s confident enough in himself to not need constant control. His kisses here are always very intimate, musing, and a bit rough. You’ll leave a mark or two under his shirt collar, he’ll bite at your earlobe. Levi will also murmur the occasional “I love you,” but this is rare. 

Mike

This man isn’t much of a talker, so he puts all of his words into actions, and this definitely includes kissing. He’s a very slow kisser. Likes to take as much time as possible kissing you because he never knows when it’ll be his last. Mike’s also kisses you very deeply. You can always tell his affection is out of love. Loves neck kisses, whether he’s giving or receiving. It’s also the best spot he can smell you. I can also see him as a hickey person, but he’s also polite about it. Will never intentionally mark you in a visible place, but rather on your collarbones or shoulders. If he ever gets carried away he feels bad, apologizing while kissing the crown of your head. 

Eren 

Just like everything in his life, kissing Eren is very energetic and rough. He’s very out there, almost always initiating things. You tend to giggle, going along with whatever he’s doing. Something he loves doing is pinning you down/against things. He just gets too overwhelmed with emotions and doesn’t know what else to do. Kisses with Eren are raw, always showing exactly what he’s feeling. If he’s happy or excited, the kisses are full of energy and a little rough. They’re more subdued when he’s sad or tired. Then they’re all long and smooth and pulling apart to whisper words of comfort before reconnecting. When Eren’s upset and angry, expect harsher and more intense kisses. Most of the time, however, he feels better after being with you.

Armin 

Overall, he’s a very sweet person when it comes to affection, but originally was pretty shy. You were definitely the one who kissed him first. When you did, he was a stuttering, blushing mess. But, over time, he’s gotten used to it and now has no issue instigating things. He’ll even take it farther now, nipping lightly down your neck and collarbones. Kisses with Armin are always a dream. He’s soft by nature, taking the time to trace your face with his fingertips and gently hold onto your waist. Something he loves is when you gently card your fingers through his hair. 

Reiner

Reiner likes to tease you by kissing everywhere except your lips. He’ll wrap his arms around you from behind, placing light kisses up your neck. They get harder as he moves upward, sucking and nibbling at the skin. He loves the spot right behind your ear specifically. It always makes you shiver when he presses his lips there. Forehead, cheeks, jaw, nose, shoulders, collarbones, chin, eyelids, and temple are all touched before he finally reaches your lips. It’s sweet relief when he finally kisses you, full of love and passion. There are also times, where your kisses seem to be the only thing that brings him comfort, whether you're on the warrior or soldier side. Then, they’re full of love and straight to the point. He likes it when you cradle his face while you kiss him, it keeps him grounded. 

Bertholdt

At first, this gentle giant lives up to his nickname. He’s always so careful, holding you like he’s afraid of breaking you. It took awhile for him to even do that. Bertholdt would kiss you an arm's length away, leaning forward and softly holding your face. It took a lot of convincing from you to see things any differently. Kisses now consist of his lips lazily moving against your. Loves to nibble on your bottom lip. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still very gentle, but at least he’ll actually hold you now. It’s his new favorite thing, having you pressed against a wall while enveloping you with his massive self. It’s comforting for both of you. You have Bertholdt surrounding you, and he knows you’re not going anywhere.

Jean

Jean’s kisses are always romantic and fast. There’s also more he can do with his tongue than talk back to Eren. He’s the king of frenching, and he knows it. Won’t let you forget it, either. He’s also the kind of person to forget that making out in a public place is generally frowned upon and has to be reminded by you or stable duty. When he first tried to kiss you he was very nervous, but did a good job hiding it. If he’s upset about the name calling he always goes to you. Peppering kisses all over his ‘normal, handsome human’ face usually lifts his spirits. 

Marco

Not unlike Armin, Marco is very tender when he kisses you. A big difference though is that he was never very shy. It’s well known how much of an optimist Marco is, so why feel nervous when you think everything will be okay? So, he just goes for it. Again, he’s very sweet, you can feel a little bit of excitement everytime Marco kisses you, like it’s the best part of his day. He’s also an advocate of nose, forehead kisses. The way your face lights up when he does this makes his heart happy. Of course, he also loves it when you press a swift kiss to his freckled cheek before continuing training. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it's been so long. My motivation is either 0% or 100%. I will literally crack out like three headcanons in a day but spend weeks on one. I've got a Reiner oneshot coming out soon, I just gotta finish and edit it. Thanks guys for the support and requests! ;)


	5. Question

I've been thinking.... dangerous ik.

I love modern and small shop aus. There are some out there but in my opinion it's not nearly enough. Would people read a story like that if I created one? It would be separate from this and a longer story but it's been going through my mind for awhile now. Idk who the love interest should be. I was thinking either Levi, Erwin, or Mike. I wanna hear opinions and thoughts if you could.

Sorry that this isn't my usual stuff but I'm high on motivation.


	6. Where They Like to Kiss You

Erwin 

He does the gentlemanly thing of kissing you on the back of your hand. It’s something he does in passing, almost subconsciously. A small peck on your knuckles is an affectionate yet work-appropriate way to say hello. Levi scrunching his nose in disgust definitely doesn’t hurt, and it makes Hanji giggle. Erwin will do it when the two of you are alone, too. If you walk into his office, he’ll stop what he’s doing to walk over and press his lips to your hand. It never fails to make you blush. 

Mike 

Mike adores kissing your neck. It just so happens to be the best place he can smell you, too. A common greeting of Mike’s is a big ‘ole bear hug and a face buried in your neck, peppering it with lazy kisses. A deep inhale and a hello will accompany it. If you’re ticklish, he’ll definitely use his to his advantage. He’ll trap you with his massive self and brush his stubble over your neck, making you giggle and squeal. 

Levi 

Oddly, Levi likes to kiss your ear/around that area. It took a long time for him to get comfortable around you. So when you are, he likes physical attention. PDA is something Levi will never do, but in private he likes to hold you close to him and talk about his day softly to you. In between words, or after he’s done talking, Levi’ll kiss and nibble at your ear a little. 

Eren 

Not many people expect your forehead to be Eren’s choice place for kissing you. But the truth is, it grounds him. Even he knows that sometimes his emotions can get out of hand. And when they do, it’s you he comes searching for to pull you into his chest and press small, light kisses to your forehead and temple. It’ll instantly calm him down. If he’s doing this in a calmer moment, and accidentally eats a bit of your hair, he’ll make a big show of spitting it out and acting grossed out. The truth, however, is that you’re both laughing in seconds. 

Armin 

Armin loves pressing little kisses to your lips. It makes him all smiley and blushy. When in private, he likes to pull you close and just rest his lips against yours. He’ll hold you there for a while, the two of you simply existing together. Right before expeditions, as you're heading out, he’ll kiss you gently ‘for good luck.’ Armin is always clingy when you get back. You’ll hold him as he kisses you softly. 

Reiner 

It’s no secret that Reiner likes to kiss your neck. His favorite thing is to sneak up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you back flush to his chest. He’ll mumble greetings while pressing lazy kisses up and down your neck. It also provides him with a sense of security, because when he buries his face in the crook between your shoulder and neck, he feels surrounded by you. Of course he has to place a peck or two there to show you that. 

Bertholdt 

Bertholdt’s favorite place to kiss you is your cheek. He secretly likes that he has to bend down, no matter how tall you are, to do it. Even now, doing it in public always makes him blush. That’s usually because Reiner starts teasing him about it but that’s neither here nor there. When you’re alone, Bertholdt likes to pick you up and brush many little kisses on your cheeks. The way it makes you smile and laugh warms his heart. 

Jean 

No surprise here, your lips are Jean’s favorite place to kiss. He finds something calming and peaceful about the simple gesture. Jean isn’t someone to shy away from pda, so please expect people to be a little weirded out. After every expedition, Jean will just run up to you, pull you in, and kiss you. It’s always a reminder that you’re there, and he is, too. 

Marco 

Sweet Marco likes to kiss you on the nose. He’s shy when it comes to PDA, so it’s the most he’ll do. During training, he’d greet you every morning with a little nose peck. And every night, before you split off to your bunks, he’d whisper a goodnight and add in a soft little kiss to the bridge. It always left the two of you blushing and flustered.


	7. Favorite Place to Be Kissed

Erwin 

Erwin jaw is his favorite place to be kissed. It’s a place that you can reach, sitting or standing. He likes it when you sit in his lap while he does his paperwork. Your presence to him is always stress-relieving. While you sit there, you press small pecks up and down his jaw. Running your nose over the kisses is something that he always appreciates. 

Mike 

MIke’s neck is where he loves to be kissed. He finds something grounding in the way that you bury your face there, leaving kisses all over. It’s something that’s done mostly in private, so both of you like to relish in the intimacy of it. Your lips always travel up to his ear, whispering sweet nothings. They make his heart melt. 

Levi 

Levi’s favorite place to be kissed is right between his eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose. If you’re taller or shorter than him, it’s somewhere that you can easily reach. He holds a lot of tension there, and your lips always seem to relax him. Sometimes, you can feel his muscles relax under your lips. The kisses then travel down his nose and to his lips. 

Eren 

Eren’s cheek is his favorite placed to be kissed. It started when you first got together, it was a modest way for you to show your affection around the other soldiers. The action always makes eren blush, even after doing it seemingly forever. He finds it calming, your lips pressed against his face.

Armin 

Armin loves it when you press kisses to his ear. It’s something that you do when you are both pressed close together, talking about theories, or what you read. He adores it when you’re pressed up against him, lips whispering against his ear, pressing kisses to it. His heart swells with the intimacy of the action. 

Reiner 

Reiner love it when you press small, sweet kisses in the corners of his eyes. The skin there is sensitive, and your lips just feel so good on it. He also holds a lot of tension there, and your attention just seems to relax him. It’s also something that you do when Reiner is upset, or after a nightmare. The action started from you kissing away tears and it just stayed. 

Bertholdt 

Bertholdt adores it when you kiss his collarbone. It’s personal preference, and the fact that it’s one of the few places you can reach without him having to lean down. You’ll melt into him, littering the area with small pecks. The action always makes him smile, then lean down/pick you up and give you a real kiss.

Jean 

Jean likes receiving kisses on the lips as much as giving them. He finds it reassuring and comforting how you seek him out. If there’s a quiet moment between the two of you, you’ll just lean over and kiss him. It always makes him smile and relax, pulling you closer to deepen the action. To him, it’s something that never gets old. 

Marco 

Marco loves it when you kiss his hands. His favorite thing is when you take both his hands in your own, pressing your lips all over his knuckles and palms, calling them his ‘strong hands.’ It makes his heart hurt in a good way, and his face flushed. You always did this after training, when Marco, of course, did well.


	8. Nightmares Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Pt. 1 to my nightmares headcanon. there will be another part, which'll be a oneshot for each person. It started to get a little too long for a headcanon, and I wanted to get out another chapter. (; These are bulleted because they're more random thoughts than mini scenario/one thought. There might be more coming out in between this and Pt. 2, I'm not sure yet. I just want time to really write/edit, and I'm pretty busy outside of this. Anyway, happy reading!

Erwin  
\- Like most members of the Survey Corps, Erwin has nightmares often.  
\- Often, he doesn't wake up or show any signs of having one until he tells you the next morning.  
\- But, if it’s a bad nightmare, he’ll show signs.  
\- Erwin’s not one to fidget, but sometimes you’ll hear him talk. It’s mostly muttering which you can only half make out.  
\- When he’s like this, he usually wakes up with a gasp, eyes wide open.  
\- He’ll still be in the dream when he gets up, so give him a few minutes to calm down before you try to talk him down.  
\- He’s not one to talk about it, just stay with you until he either has to get up or go back to sleep. 

Levi  
\- Levi has nightmares almost every night. It’s why he doesn’t sleep much.  
\- Most of the time he’ll climb into bed with you long after you’ve fallen asleep, and that’s if he doesn’t pass out in his chair first.  
\- At the beginning of the relationship, he wouldn’t wake you up, just sit there until morning where he could start his day.  
\- But, once he got more comfortable, he’d wake you up first. He’d only shake you gently and whisper your name. Levi would use what you called his battle voice, which was very to the point and a little frantic.  
\- Only if the nightmare was bad would his voice waver.  
\- Once you were up, he’d want you to hold him.  
\- He likes laying on your chest and hearing your heartbeat, which was significantly slower than his.  
\- Here is where he’d talk about his dream. Since his nightmares are recurring, all he would have to do is mention a name and you’d understand.  
\- Occasionally he’d cry, or shake, or panic. All he felt safe doing around you.  
\- It would immediately calm Levi down if you ran your fingers through his hair.  
\- You two would stay in that position until morning, more often than not with you dozing off and Levi following on a lucky day.

Mike  
\- Mike is a heavy sleeper, so his nightmares are often slept through or forgotten.  
\- But, when he does have a bad one, be prepared.  
\- He talks, very vividly and very panicked. More than once you’ve held conversations with the still sleeping man while trying to get him to wake up.  
\- He also moves a little. Mostly twitching, or the telltale hand movements of working ODM gear.  
\- And just like waking him up normally, it’s a task to rouse a mind-plagued Mike.  
\- But, once you get him up, panting and unnerved, he won’t let you go.  
\- Once he calms down, Mike likes to talk about his dreams while holding you close. 

Eren  
\- Eren is very prone to nightmares. It’s a given after he’s been through so much.  
\- Most of his dreams are about his mother, and the destruction of those he cares about.  
\- He’s only told you this once, most of the time Eren is too upset to talk.  
\- Prone to screaming and thrashing, often calling out names.  
\- When Eren does wake up, it can take a long time for him to shake out of the dream.  
\- Expect him to fall apart, and come to you for comfort.   
\- It's usually a frantic, him pulling you very close.   
\- Just let him let it all out; the screaming, the crying, the gibberish. He needs to expel all of the emotion.   
\- Unfortunately, Eren needs to calm himself down . Most of the time, what you say won't get through to him until later. But, still hold him and try. When Eren does come too, he'll latch onto your comfort. 

Armin  
\- Armin, like Eren, is someone who has nightmares often.  
\- He’s very still when he’s dreaming,definitely not one to move around. But, Armin often cries.  
\- It’s more tears than sobs, but he will cry after.  
\- Armin naturally sleeps lightly, so it’s pretty easy to wake him up. And once he’s up, he’s up. It’s pretty easy to calm him down because he’s never too out of control. - Mostly, its a couple seconds of confusion and then realization.  
\- The dreams are often about his parents, grandfather, and Shiganshina.  
\- Will talk to you afterwards. He’ll also analyze his dreams while you hold him close.  
\- He tells you that the dreams are more like memories, either warped ones or reliving good/bad ones. 

Reiner  
\- In Paradis, Reiner doesn’t have many nightmares.  
\- Since he’s suppressing so much of himself, those negative memories and experiences flow there.  
\- But, in Marley, it’s a different story. There, the nightmares are constant.  
\- Reiner often won’t move or talk in his sleep, but screams as he wakes up.  
\- Usually, this is what raises you.  
\- Most of the time, it takes a few minutes for Reiner to break out of his dream. He’ll just sit up and stare a nothing, breathing heavily.  
\- Once Reiner does come too, he breaks down.  
\- He’ll fall into you, and just collapse.  
\- Often he cries, trying to talk through his tears. It doesn’t work, and you’ll wait patiently for him to calm down.  
\- If Reiner trusts you enough, he’ll talk about the contents of his nightmares.  
\- You’ll learn of his conflicting feelings and views and Paradis, but you swear up and down not to say anything. How could you, it would certainly get him in trouble. 

Bertholdt  
\- Bertholdt is definitely prone to nightmares.  
\- This doesn’t pair well with his heavy sleeping and tendency to move arounds.  
-Most of the time, he sleepwalks when he gets nightmares. Or, at the very least, lots of moving around in bed.  
\- The most that he’ll ever say in his sleep is ‘I’m sorry.’  
\- Once you wake him up, he’ll never talk about it. Whenever you ask, he gets a very dark look on his face, and just presses you closer to him.  
\- He always wants to hold you after he’s had a nightmare. ‘To keep you safe’ is the only answer and inkling to his dream’s contents he’ll give you.  
\- After awhile, he usually falls asleep. 

Jean  
\- Nightmares frequent Jean.  
\- He never had them before Trost. But immediately after, he had them every night.  
\- They evened out eventually, still occurring regularly but not every night.  
\- Their subjects also changed as he experienced more. Marco’s death , however, is the most frequent of the dreams.  
\- Jean definitely moves around a lot when he’s dreaming. It’s mostly just squirming, but his eyes do open when he’s in the worst of it.  
\- It scared the shit out of you the first time it happened.  
\- Waking up Jean takes a bit, but he calms down considerably once you do.  
\- He likes it when you hold him after his nightmares.  
\- Usually, Jean’s the big spoon but when he’s had this bad of a dream, your arms wrapped around him and soft words whispered in his ear ground him.  
\- Most of the time, Jean doesn't talk about his dreams. Since his are recurring, he’ll just utter a word or two and you know what happened. He’ll only discuss his nightmares if they’re something new.

Marco  
\- Marco doesn’t usually get nightmares.  
\- The ones he does have are pretty normal.  
\- He has occurring ones of titans, either eating him, Jean, his family, or you.  
\- When Marco does get nightmares, he fidgets slightly. But, his face is always very expressive. He gets very flushed and his eyebrows furrow.  
\- You can always tell what’s happening because he mutters pretty often.  
\- When Marco does wake up, he immediately goes to you. If you’re already awake and waiting, he’ll sink into your arms.  
\- If you’re still sleeping, Marco will find the calmest and quietest way to snuggle up to you. This doesn’t work, and most of the time you wake up.


	9. Annie catch-up

Musicals

\- Annie loves musicals, but tends to hide that fact.  
\- She’s really into the newer ones, like Hadestown and Beetlejuice.   
\- Will talk with Reiner about Beetlejuice.   
\- I think that she secretly has a really good singing voice. Like nice and deep and smooth.   
\- She sings Hades's parts quietly.   
\- HATES Annie   
\- You and Reiner know this, and have regretted singing “The Sun’ll Come Out Tomorrow” around Annie. 

Nicknames  
For you: Not a nickname person to me 

For her: Love

Kisses  
Annie is always hesitant about kisses. She’s very reserved as has next to no experience with intimate connections, so for a while she’ll avoid affection like the plague. That doesn’t mean that she doesn't want to be close, though. Even when she’s comfortable with kissing you, it’s not something you do very often. But, when the two of you do kiss, she pulls you close and smooches you with so much admiration and love it makes your hearts melt. She loves it when you tug on her hair knot, or cup her cheeks, or give her little kisses down the bridge of her nose. 

Favorite Place to Kiss You  
Annie loves to kiss you on the temple. It’s quick, easy, and simple. Showing affection is already difficult for her, and a forehead peck isn’t too intense. No matter what, she is always blushing after she kisses you. If she does it around Reiner, he’ll tease the shit out of her. That is, until a well positioned kick shuts him up. 

Favorite Place To Be Kissed  
Surprisingly, Annie’s favorite place to be kissed is on the lips. Just because she’s shy about showing affection, it doesn’t mean that she dislikes it. You initiate it almost 100% of the time. She’s the most comfortable with you kissing her in private, saving both of you from Reiner’s jokes. 

Nightmares  
\- Most of Annie’s nightmares are stress related.   
\- They’re about you most of the time.   
\- You finding out about her secret. You reacting horribly. You freaking out and calling her weak and a traitor. You leaving her because of this.   
\- The worst one is when Annie's in her titan, but has no control. She watches helplessly as she crushes you in her hands as you’re screaming for her.   
\- When she wakes up, the first thing she does is check to make sure you’re there.   
\- Most of the time, there’s no indication that she’s having a nightmare.   
\- She’ll never tell you if she’s had one in the morning.   
\- On the odd chance you do wake up when she does, you’ll know something’s up.   
\- Something’s just wrong.   
\- Annie always accepts your comfort. She loves it; it always helps her calm down.  
\- There’s no discussing what happened.   
\- You’ll usually fall asleep holding her, but she’ll stay awake, thinking.


	10. Zeke Catch-up

Musicals  
\- Mocks musicals 100%  
\- Pokes fun at you for liking them, mostly in front of his friends.  
\- But, he listens to them in private.  
\- I think he has a good singing voice, but does that cocky thing of ‘oh, I'm not that good I swear…. well if you insist.’  
\- He mostly listens to Rent and surprisingly, Newsies.  
\- GATEKEEPS 

Nicknames

For you: baby, baby-girl, hot mama

For him: beasty, z, baby 

Kisses  
Zeke kisses you with passion, and with little regard for those around him. He’s selfish and possessive by default, and loves to show you off. If that means pulling you down and sucking your face off in front of everyone, so be it. It makes the other warriors very uncomfy. He’s a tongue master, knowing just how to make you squirm. Kisses from Zeke are always intense and heated, he rarely is gentle with his love. 

Favorite Place to Kiss You

Your neck is Zeke’s favorite place to kiss. It’s so sensitive, even a puff of air sends shivers down your back, and he loves it. He’s a huge tease, and quickly figured out that your neck is quite responsive. It’ll start with Zeke pressing small kisses behind your ear. Then he trails down the expanse of your neck, ramping up intensity until he’s leaving hot and wet kisses along the junction to your shoulders, a trail of love bites behind him. 

Favorite Place To Be Kissed

Surprisingly, Zeke loves it when you kiss his ears. He’ll never admit how sensitive they are, but you can see how flushed they get when you nibble on the lobe. If you kiss the shell of his ear just when he comes home after a long day, he’ll fall in love with you just a little more. Or even better, bite them when things are getting spicy. 

Nightmares 

\- Zeke will rarely get nightmares.  
\- When he doesn get them, they tend to vary in topic.  
\- Some are about the things he’s seen/done in war, even though they don’t seem to have any impact on his waking consciousness.  
\- Some are about Levi, and the glint in his eyes as he aims to kill.  
\- In those moments, he thinks only of you.  
\- The worst are about his mother,  
\- Those are the ones that wake him up in a cold sweat, frantically searching for you.  
\- Usually you wake up with Zeke shaking your shoulders, eyes searching for yours.  
\- It’s one the few moments he lets himself let go and be dependent.  
\- You hold him there, stroking his hair and whispering nothings to him.


	11. Murder Song - Eren Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired writing this, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration and vomited this out. It's mostly unedited and pretty short, just over 1k. It's also little ooc and might not fit into the plot very well but let me get this angst out of me! This oneshot is roughly inspired by aurora's "Murder Song." 
> 
> Genre: Angst 
> 
> Warning: Character death, possessiveness

Your farmhouse was quiet this evening. The animals had been tended to, the errands and chores done, and no visits from friends. You sat on the porch, watching the sun set. The beams were soaked up by your form, sitting on an old rocking chair. They reflected off of the window pane, lighting up the back of your head, too. It must’ve been an angelic sight, the frizz of your hair creating a halo. The thought made you smile as you sat up and opened the door. 

It was just dark enough to start the fire, you adding wood to the small pile of ash from the morning and striking a match. The cracking filled the gentle silence as it was dropped into the tinder. With enough poking, a steady flame was created. 

You sat back, admiring the extra light as you went around the small house, lighting candles and lanterns. The mix of sun and flame left a tender feeling in the air. 

The knock on your door was soft. It roused you from your routine, eyes flitting up to the entrance. 

“Coming!” you spoke, shaking out the match and throwing it into the flame. 

You didn’t expect him to be on the other side. This was a man of given up promises and rage. He stood before you with those damn teal eyes peering into yours. They never changed, but everything else had. 

His hair was long, far longer than when you had last seen him. It was held back at the nape of his neck, strands falling out and around his face. He was taller, leaning down to look into your eyes. You never expected to see him again. 

Eren Yeager. 

It had been over four years since you’d seen him, right after the takeback of Shiganshina. The day you stepped back and he fell forward. When, over hushed feelings and the night sky, he promised to set Paradis free. For you. 

You left the next morning, to make a life for yourself inside the walls, to build yourself a home for him when he returned. He never did. 

Your name was a breath on his lips as he entered your house. You’d long since given up on it being his home, too. 

“Eren, what’re you doing here?” you asked as he eyed the space. 

“To see you.” he always was blunt. 

“I’ve been waiting for four years. Why now?”

“There was so much to do and so few of us left, we had to fight back.”

“All you ever do is fight. You said you’d be making us a free world.” 

“I have been.” his voice was raising slightly, and he took a step forward, and it softened. “For you, for us, I have been.” 

You moved closer, hand reaching out to brush against his. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just been so long.”

“I missed you.” 

Those words were the exact ones you wanted to hear. A smile lit up your face as pulled you close, arms curling around you. His head fell to your shoulder, and you could feel him breath in your smell. It was something he always said calmed him down. 

“I missed you too.” 

“But I’m here now.”

You stayed like that, rocking slightly. Eren moved his face from your shoulder to your neck, placing small kisses up it. They ranged from soft to heavy and wet. He left no place untouched. His lips worked their way over the expanse of your jaw, nipping and soothing the skin with his tongue. 

Moving up, his lips meeting yours. He kissed deeply, with a passion you’d never felt from him before. It was almost as if it was a farewell. 

A hand moved up to cup your head, fingers tangling in your hair. They gripped it tightly, almost pulling. You were so lost in the feeling of his lips, his scent, his taste, just him. It had been so long. You didn’t notice the subtle movements of his hand, or the glint of metal that caught the sun’s last rays. 

You only felt the blinding pain of the knife entering your stomach. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” where the words that Eren spoke as you gasped and stumbled back, from the pain and from him. He caught you as you fell, laying you in his lap. 

“Why?” you could feel your dress start to soak with blood. It tickled your skin. “You said we’d live free.” 

“I’m sorry. This is- this is the only was you - we - can be free. I’m so sorry.”   
“How is this freedom?”

His hands trembled as they brushed hair out of your face. Tears coulded your vision, blurring everything except those eyes. Eyes that held so much pain in them now. 

“There’s something I need to do. It’ll pull us farther apart, and I don’t think I’ll come back from it.” You could see tears forming in Eren’s eyes, falling onto your face, mixing with your own. “And we can’t be free, not if we’re not together.” 

“Eren,” you smiled dryly, wiping tears from his face. “Darling, this isn’t freedom. This is damnation.” 

“I’m so sorry, I-I have to.” 

He pressed you closer, lips lingering on your forehead. “My love, you never think before you act.” 

Your breathing began to slow, your sight drifting. “No,no, no, no!” Eren could feel you slipping. “I’m so sorry I had to, you need to be safe, I can’t have them take you.” he sobbed, lying you back slightly. “I need you to understand why, please. I’m so sorry. I’ll find you again, somehow, I promise. Please understand.” 

You stared into those striking eyes one last time, a small smile on your face. Eren cired as you went, rock you in his arms and sobbing. He held you as you went cold, closing your eyes for you. 

He rose, laying your body next to the dying fire. Drying his tears and taking one last look at you, exited the small home. Your home, his home.


End file.
